Bloody Lust
by SleetGeekArtist
Summary: Zim discovers he's been exiled, and Dib discovers that the world hates him. Classic emo sadomasochism ensues. BDSM, anal, graphic, M for a reason! ZaDr very muchly.
1. To Sleep, To Dream

Bloody Lust

* * *

><p>Chapter One; To Sleep, To Dream<p>

* * *

><p>11:05 pm. Dib was curled into his bed, just barely dozing. He was always a light sleeper, but he talked in his sleep. Dib muttered something incoherent, turning over a few times. Something was muttered, sounding vaguely like, "Zim…"<p>

Dib and Zim were fighting again, this time in an alley. Zim didn't have his disguise on. His PAK legs were out, spearing towards Dib. Dib didn't even bother dodging, letting them pierce his arms and legs. Why had he given up?

Dib tossed and turned in bed, his dream becoming…something else. Not a nightmare, he definitely wasn't scared. His moans were almost…ecstatic? His sheets were bulging oddly around his madly kicking legs…

Zim had grabbed Dib by the collar, shouting something. Dib couldn't make it out. He shook his head. Zim ran his thumb along Dib's forehead. Dib moaned at the touch, even though it drew blood. Zim bit the boy's collarbone. Dib audibly yelled, feeling fantastic. Zim threw him to the floor, landing in a very vulnerable position.

Dib moaned loudly into his pillow. It was his first wet dream and he was caught off guard. He nearly yelled into the cotton pillowcase as he exploded into his UFO sheets. He sat up, heart pounding. Dib looked at the sheets, gaping at the sticky, smelly stain. He'd really… And it was about Zim? Forget enemies, he'd had a wet dream about another _guy?_ Dib had to tell his family about his newfound sexuality…

* * *

><p>"I hate you; I hate you, I HATE YOU!" Gaz chucked her soda at Dib's outsized head. Rage burned in her eyes.<p>

"What, why? What did I do?" Dib ducked, trying to avoid the onslaught of snack food. Gaz growled.

"Why did I have to get the homo brother? Why not Zita, or Gretchen?" Gaz stormed out, fists clenched. Dib stood. He had only just told Gaz about his new discovery, after having taken a shower. Dib didn't even know how to react to something like that. But it was out there, and that was the main thing.

"Dad, I have something to tell you." Dib said to the hovering view screen, possessing a live feed of Professor Membrane at work.

Membrane sighed at the sight of his son. "My poor, gay, insane son. Where did I go wrong?" Dib was appalled. His own father disapproved? His OWN FATHER? It wasn't possible…

"D-dad? Are you…alright?" Dib leaned forward, trying to see his father's expression through the scientist's cowl and goggles.

"Son, you know that I, as a scientist, can't accept the idea of homosexuality in my family. You and your sister were designed to be perfect. Genetically engineered with care by me. You are my clone, son. And you're gay." Membrane shook his head, clearly very disappointed. Dib almost cried out in shock. A _clone?_ Of his _FATHER?_ But they were so different…it wasn't possible. And his dad didn't accept him. That was soul-crushing.

"C'mon, fag! It's time to go to skool!" Gaz shouted from the door. Dib grabbed his stuff, wanting nothing more than to go back to his room and cry.

* * *

><p>Zim stormed out of his Voot. That trial was the WORST EXPERIENCE of his LIFE! The Tallest; not 'his' Tallest, just "the" Tallest, had exiled him and ordered him killed! Him, Zim! Zim was in a bad mood, he just wanted to grab the first thing that moved and rip its head off. Gir was the first thing that Zim saw moving.<p>

"Hiya, Master! Where've ya been? I missed you! Where'd you go? The piggies got out, I dunno what happened." He wouldn't stop talking. Zim's eyes reflected anger, almost pure boiling rage. This is not what he needed; it was what might drive him over, though. Zim's hand shot out, grabbing Gir by the head. "Ooo, what'cha doin', mastah?"

Those were Gir's last words. Zim had ripped the android's head from his body.

He didn't stop; Zim just tore into his base, destroying near everything with his own hands. But he needed more. He needed blood…

* * *

><p>Dib walked down the halls at skool, tugging nervously at his trademark trenchcoat. Excited whispers fluttered down the clumps of classmates to his right and left. They quietened when he passed, and picked up when he left. All the students were talking about him.<p>

Torque Smacky slammed Dib's lithe body into the lockers. "Your sister told us about you, faggot. We don't like your kind around here." Dib shivered into the menacing whisper. Pure fear ran down his spine. A moistened finger shoved itself into his ear, twisting violently. Another hand, this time clenched into a fist, was turning sharply on the crown of his head. Tears fell, burning on the pale skin. There was a sound of flesh being smacked, but Dib didn't feel anything. It was a moment before he realized that the bullies were being beat off of him.

"Stay away from my prey." A familiar high-pitched, yet uncharacteristically cold, voice rang out in the shocking, stupefied silence. Zim stood tall; he'd grown at least a foot since his arrival on Earth; and menacing in front of the beaten bullies. There was a light in his eyes that was hard to describe. It was like he wanted to see something hurt, by his own hands, judging from the way his fists clenched. Dib felt his face flush, wanting those fists colliding with his flesh. Torque and his gang looked into Zim's eyes, first with a challenging glare, then a shocked expression, then the sinking realization of fear. They scrambled off the floor and started backing away. Zim's glare increased in intensity as the bullies ran away, getting faster and faster as pure terror set in. The echo of their screams rang in the halls. Music to Zim's antennae.

"Z-zim?" Dib asked from his position, pressed against the wall. "Thank you." It came out as a squeak.

Zim turned to his quarry. The bell to go to class rang. "Meet me at recess. By the basketball courts." He commanded, still in possession of his frightful facial expression. Dib nodded in submission, picking up his things.

* * *

><p>Recess. Dib was feeling excited to fight with Zim. It felt like the high point of his day. He'd gotten bullied endlessly by the people in his classes, who claimed, "Your boyfriend ain't here to save you…" He got a thrill whenever someone claimed that Zim was his boyfriend. Dib came up to the basket ball courts with a fast-beating heart. Zim was waiting for him, standing near a tree. Dib took note of Zim's trim yet strong-looking figure. "Finally…" Zim muttered, audible to Dib. Zim grabbed Dib by the shoulder, pulling him behind the tree. Dib was pinned to the rough bark as three-clawed hands rushed across his face. He felt the pain, yet there was ecstasy as well. Dib's blush accelerated the bleeding.<p>

Zim smiled a deadly smile as he pulled them both to the floor. Dib looked up at Zim imploringly, the blood stinging into his eyes. Zim scratched down Dib's sides, leaving large red welts. He leered close to his prey's face. "You're mine…" he whispered, beyond cold. His expression turned to confusion as he felt something peculiar poking him. "What's wrong with your pants, Dib-human?"

Dib blushed again, wiping his face with his sleeve. "Nothing, it's just… I have to go to the bathroom." He stood and rushed away, madly wiping off the blood.

* * *

><p>AN: Horay! New story! Right? Horay?...

Okay, so LitL isn't finished yet, but I really wanted to write this! It was plaguing my head for weeks! Please no judging!


	2. Silent Pain

Bloody Lust

* * *

><p>- Chapter 2: Silent Pain<p>

* * *

><p>Dib walked home slowly, nursing the wound on his cheek. He'd been sent home by the nurse, who didn't seem to care about the origin of his wounds, only caring that he signed the liability waiver and promised not to sue. <em>Zim did this…<em> That thought made his heart race and his blood run cold. Zim seemed like the only one who noticed him anymore. And the pain was kinda nice…it showed he was alive, after all. Dib tossed his backpack onto the couch, deciding to just screw the homework. He turned on his iPod, cramming the blue earbuds into his ears. Shuffle, and the first song was "Monster" by Lady Gaga. _He ate my heart, he a-ate my heart. _Dib touched his wounded cheek at those lyrics. Zim is sort of a monster. The next song was "ET" by Katy Perry. Dib nearly cried, because the song just reminded him of Zim more. He knew deep down that Zim would never have him. This desire for ownership was new, but not unheard of. Dib wanted to be taken care of, and he liked pain. The song continued. _It's supernatural, Extraterrestrial…_

* * *

><p>Zim pounded his way home. Not walked, pounded. His base was in shambles, but it was self-repairing. The torn body of Gir was still lying in a heap on the floor. Zim went into the lower regions of his base. He slid into a computer chair, opening a window of the useful Earth program Google. He looked up what he thought had happened to the Dib's pants. Turns out, erections are caused when a male of the human species desires to mate. This had Zim even more confused.<p>

"The Dib wants to mate with _Zim?_" Well, he was a worthy opponent. And seeing the Dib-smell submit to the _obviously_ superior force would be pleasing. But why was Dib aroused by the pain that Zim brought. There was a link in the corner of the Wikipedia page that said, "BDSM".

BDSM stood for, incredibly, Bondage and Discipline, Dominance and Submission, and Sadism and Masochism. Sadism is the desire to hurt someone, and masochism is the desire to be hurt. Sadomasochism is prevalent in BDSM culture.

After reading the definition of sadism, Zim felt that that described him quite well. He felt such power when hurting the Dib. He noticed a diagram of a BDSM maneuver using a spreader bar and a pair of handcuffs. Zim ordered the computer to make one immediately.

* * *

><p>Dib put the blood-covered scalpel on the table. He'd stolen it from his father's labs. The blood trickled down off his fingertips, but he felt near to nothing. Nothing like what Zim did. Dib touched the scar on his cheek again. Nothing like Zim… He needed that punishment, as strange as it was. Ownership meant care, and care was something Dib got less and less of lately, as if he got much in the first place. He walked into the bathroom to clean his cuts. The iodine and peroxide stung, yet Dib still felt almost nothing. Zim's pain was something else. It was hate and love, disgust and lust, ownership and abandonment, all wrapped together. Sublime. Dib reached down to the zipper on his pants, which was protruding due to the bulge forming there. Straddling the bowl of the toilet so that there wouldn't be a mess to clean up, he let his pants fall. It stood at attention like a veteran soldier. Closing his eyes, Dib took a strong hold of his member, slowly starting up a rhythm. He wished for it to become Zim's hand, somehow. He would be relentless, fast, caution to the wind. No rest for Dib, not when he's being punished like that. He screamed as he came into the toilet.<p>

* * *

><p>Zim was analyzing past photos and videos of Dib. As it was discovered, during many of their later fights, Dib experienced the same phenomenon that happened that afternoon while fighting Zim. Zim was at a loss. "Why does the Dib enjoy pain?" Since the computer was distracted with fixing the base, it did not answer.<p>

"Eh, it doesn't matter. I like hurting him, and he bleeds well. I'll have to make him bleed again tomorrow, since he ran away last time." Zim grinned at the thought of the Dib-smell wriggling and bleeding under him. Zim laughed at the idea, throwing back his head in near-insanity. He felt ecstatic simply at the idea. He yelled and laughed, feeling something deep down below. "Dib!" Zim screamed as he felt a peculiar warm fluid invade his pants. A thick purple substance trickled down out of the leg of his pants.

* * *

><p>"Hey gay, I'm home!" Gaz shouted as she opened the door. "Some of the guys at skool wanted me to give you these death threats, since you chickened out and ran away. I forgot to get you your homework." The irony that she would remember death threats, but not homework glimmered in her speech; she was mentally out of it. Being wired into an iPod and a Gameslave 247 gave her the brain-worms. Most of humanity had these infectious slugs in their brain-meats, however, and ignorance truly was bliss.

Dib quickly zipped his pants up, heart pounding. Gaz was home already? It couldn't be three o'clock yet. He hadn't even had lunch yet. Not that Dib was hungry; it was just a circadian rhythm. "Hey Gaz." Dib walked down the stairs, instinctively grabbing the balance bar on the wall. "H-how was your day?" He didn't want Gaz asking about why he was so disheveled, and jacketless, and scarred, and hormone-scented. Gaz was sitting on the couch, playing her Gameslave. Over the years, she had gotten pretty good at manipulation, so her homework was usually taken care of by some nerd or other. She grunted in Dib's general direction and tossed the crumpled death threats with surprising accuracy at his head. Most of the writing had no capitalization or sense of grammar, in fact two-thirds of it was illegible. "Uhh, thanks, I guess?" Must be the permanent brain-worms the hard-core rock and computerized bloodshed had woven into her skull. They must've laid eggs.

Dib had gathered up all the wrinkled pieces of slandering notebook paper, planning to throw them out, when he saw some fairly familiar handwriting in the batch. Dib pulled Zim's note out of the pile and carried it up to his room.

The paper was plain 8"x11", no lines. It had a few spots of Dib's red blood on it. The words were written in Zim's shockingly good handwriting. He'd picked up on Earth grammar fairly quickly. The note itself read, "I liked that fight. We should do it again tomorrow. Your blood tastes good." It was signed by Zim, those three letters written in a peculiar blue substance. It took him a while, but Dib eventually figured that it was blood that Zim had signed the note with. His own blood. Spine-chilling and cobalt blue. Dib read the note about ten times, trying and failing again and again to not see it sexually, yet feeling very certain that Zim was implying something bigger than a fight. _Your blood tastes good._ What does that mean? Does Zim want to…_taste_ other parts of Dib? Due to confusion, he shoved his earbuds back in his ears. He picked a random song, letting himself fall into a temporary brain-slug-like state.

_Monster, how should I feel? Creatures lie here, looking through the window…_


	3. Tis better to bear the slings and arrows

Bloody Lust

- Chapter 3: 'Tis better to bear the slings and arrows…

Zim had left all the useless skool supplies at home, instead bringing a pair of handcuffs and a few feet of rope. Rope is useful. His PAK was loaded with various Earth torture methods, from elaborate Chinese ones to small and simple Western ones. He silently followed the Dib upon his entrance into the skoolyard. The bullies attacked again, but Zim left them alone until they stopped. Once that occurred, however, he broke every last one of their ribs and stole their lungs. Zim skipped his classes for that day, instead setting up a small torture chamber behind the tree where he'd beaten Dib the other day. It was actually really simple, mostly just some booby traps that Zim knew how to build. He wanted the blood to be actually on his hands, not on some tree branch bent to strike. Dib's blood was sweet, almost tangy. It was addicting, and Zim was hooked…

Dib walked to skool drudgingly. He was only going to see Zim. He was probably going to skip again, after the fight. Those bullies came over and hurt Dib again, but he didn't care. Didn't even feel it. He even daydreamed about Zim's coldblooded stare while under a purple-nurple attack. When the bullies stopped (Faux cries of pain are hard to keep up for longer than a minute), Dib heard the cracking of bones and the sound of Zim's organ extractor. That alien was so possessive.

Classes were dull. Extra beatings today, but Dib was numb. No one but Zim could cause him pain. And Zim's pain was a very special kind. It was a pain that reminded Dib that he could be owned. The last remaining rational part of his mind balked at the idea of a willing slavery, but it died at the last whispered, "faggot". Dib would have preferred a collar and chains to this emotional torture.

It was finally recess again. Dib's heart was pounding as he approached the tree. He couldn't run this time, even if he was beaten stiff. Zim wanted him. Dib wasn't going to turn that down…

Zim saw Dib approaching fast. He checked his little "torture chamber", making sure he could use everything to his advantage. Dib stood awkwardly next to Zim, clueless about what to do. "Z-zim? I'm here. Are you ready for me?"

"Eh? Of course, Zim is ready! I was simply, uh, torturing you with anticipation! Yes, that's it, yes." Zim stumbled around, clearly lying. Some of the traps weren't fully hidden yet, but it would have to do. He grabbed Dib by the collar and pulled him behind the tree, like the day before. Zim pinned Dib to the tree, setting off a branch that swung into Dib's face. It was the first inkling of pain that Dib had felt all day. It felt great.

Zim placed his claws against Dib's face, slowly pulling them across. Dib moaned, letting his eyes roll back into his head. He could feel himself stiffening from this punishment. "Z-zim?"

"What, Dib-human?" Zim spat, not wanting this pleasuring torture to be interrupted by another bathroom break.

"May I…call you…master?" Dib panted through the ecstatic pain. His heart pounded in his ears as Zim didn't answer, instead licking the blood off his face.

"Yes, Dib-slave, you may. You must only call me master, nothing else. We will initiate your full slaveship afterwards at my base." Zim whispered into his new slave's ear, lightly nibbling on the flesh and cartilage. He himself was plenty erect from the blood and clear submission of his pet. Roughly grabbing Dib's shoulder, Zim pulled the teen down to the zipper of his pants. "Prove your worth, slave."

"Yes, master." Dib took the zip in his mouth, pulling down. His Irken master wore no underwear. His cock was fully erect, long, purple, and ridged like his tongue. It tapered to a point. Dib pulled his mouth around it, tonguing the ridges. It had an odd butterscotch flavor that wasn't unpleasant. Dib used anything that could please his new master, overjoyed that Zim had accepted his offer. Dib had a master now! It gave him a feeling that he almost couldn't describe. He was loved, and happy, and he felt that he could actually do something good. The feeling of Zim's claws digging into his scalp told Dib that he was doing very good. That's all he really wanted, to be good for something. If that something was sex, then so be it. His master's cum tasted like caramel.

"Good pet, good. Now I will reward you." Zim grabbed Dib's hair, pulling the boy up from the floor. Zim knelt down to Dib's pants, using his zipper teeth to pull the buttons open. Dib was very hard; it was surprising he hadn't just came into his pants. Zim wrapped his serpentine tongue around Dib's penis, pulsing it with rough constrictions. Dib moaned at the harsh treatment. This is what he lived for, when you got right down to it. He lived for the torture sex. Dib almost screamed when he felt Zim biting down on his testicles. Sublime… Zim quickly swallowed Dib's blood and cum, rising up to meet his slave. "We are going back to my base now, Dib-pet. I will give you your new uniform there, and also break you in a little." Zim grinned, as if he just told an immensely funny joke but didn't want to laugh. Dib smiled too, happy to have pleased his master. They both walked off to Zim's base, feeling happy for the first time in their lives.


	4. Bruises and Bitemarks

Bloody Lust

* * *

><p>- Chapter 4: Bruises and Bitemarks<p>

* * *

><p>Dib stood curiously in the small white room that Zim had led him too. Zim was rummaging through a drawer in the wall, looking for something. Eventually, he pulled out what he must have been looking for. It was a collar.<p>

Black leather with a red trim, it had a ring for attaching a leash and a small tag that read, "Zim's Property". Dib felt his heart race when he saw it. Full ownership to Zim. Being worthy enough to call Zim his master. All that and a little more were expressed in that simple strip of cowhide.

"Put it on, Dib-slave. The strappado won't wait forever." What was a strappado? Dib wasn't sure, but he put the collar on anyway. It fit perfectly.

Zim clipped a leash to the ring of Dib's collar, tugging him to the door. They both walked out into the pink and purple hallways. "That will be your room. Remember where it is. If you need anything, ask the computer. Now, to the strappado!" Dib still didn't know what strappado meant, but his master seemed to like it, whatever it was. They walked into a red room filled with every sex toy imaginable, and some objects that could be sex toys if used the right way. Dib was beginning to get the meaning of this, "strappado", and felt himself hardening at the prospect of sex-torture.

"What do you want me to do, master?" Dib asked from his slightly hunched position behind Zim. Zim smiled at the question, reaching out to a stack of what appeared to be long metal rods with cuffs at the ends.

"Just stand over there and let me put this spreader bar on your legs. You'll like it, you'll see." Zim gestured with the purple bar in his three-fingered fist to a large empty area in the center of the room. It was heavily padded, almost to the point that someone could sleep comfortably on the floor, although that was the plan. Dib stood in the center of this fuscia fluff, letting his master remove the offending clothing and strap the spreader bar on his ankles. Zim clapped twice, and a pink tentacle shot from the roof of the room, winding itself around Dib's wrists. Dib was bent over forward, his ass opened just so. Zim took position behind his slave, running his claws down Dib's back. There was a little blood, but not much. Zim traced his finger around Dib's asshole, watching his slave's reaction. "Computer, blindfold the Dib." A strip of cloth was tied around Dib's eyes.

Zim quietly removed his pants, keeping his finger at Dib's entrance. The real mental torture came when Zim had to remove his shirt, causing his finger to pull away from that eager little ring of human muscle. Dib wriggled and wrestled in his bindings, wanting to feel that again. Now fully naked, Zim raked his claws down Dib's back. "Be still, Dib-slave! I can't fuck you if you're moving!" Dib instantly stilled, the threat of no sex weighing on him. "Good. Now beg." Zim demanded.

"P-please, master. Fuck me, please. I need you inside me! I can't cum without it!" Without warning, Zim buried himself to the hilt in Dib's ass. Dib screamed in pain and pleasure as Zim began relentlessly thrusting. Each thrust hit his prostate with shocking accuracy, sending shivers of ecstasy down his spine. Blood made an excellent lubricant.

* * *

><p>Zim was enraptured in the ecstasy. Sex was even better than what he thought! Every thrust, every movement, brought him immense pleasure. And Dib was screaming in the mind-numbing joy, even better. They both rocked their orgasms with remarkable volume; each screaming the other's name. The orgasm lasted ten minutes. Ten minutes of pure cumming. Sticky white puddles were everywhere. They stood there for a while, panting.<p>

"Th-thank you, master." Dib muttered, still winded. He felt Zim smile against his back.

"You're welcome, servant. You should rest. The computer shall make food while you recharge, and it will be ready when you awake." Zim stood, pulling out of Dib. He took off the spreader bar and blindfold, clapping twice to recoil the tentacle. Dib stood, dazedly.

"Yes, master. Thank you." But Dib didn't leave just yet. "Master?"

"Yes, Dib-pet?" Zim turned around.

"I think… I love you, master." Dib blushed at his audacity, rubbing the base of his collar. What if he got punished for something like that? Oh well, the punishment was sometimes fun…

"Me too, love-slave." Zim replied in a warm tone. "Me too…"

* * *

><p>AN: Wow, short chapters... But it was worth it, right? Right? Oh, and strappado, for people wondering, is a real BDSM technique. Wikipedia is very enlightening... R&R!


End file.
